Et je pars pour mieux te rejoindre
by 123Poline
Summary: Fou, fou, tu es devenu complètement fou.


Titre : Et je pars pour mieux te rejoindre …

Résumé : Fou, fou, tu es devenu complètement fou.

Pairing : SasuxNaru.

Rating : K / K+.

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient !

Il lui courrait après, encore et toujours. Il lui arrivait aussi de le voir, parfois, aux mêmes endroits où ils s'étaient battus, que ce soient des grands ou des petits combats. Cependant, il ne le voyait jamais nul part ailleurs, juste à ces endroits, comme s'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils se battaient, et l'issue du combat était toujours la même. Égalité. Autant de sang perdu chez l'un que chez l'autre. Mais à chaque fois que Sasuke le revoyait, il paraissait encore plus en forme que la fois précédente, comme s'il se «régénérait».

Il rêvait de lui, ou plutôt, d'eux. Il revoyait ces moments où il aurait dû lui avouer son amour idiot. Il repensait à leurs gestes, du plus insignifiant au plus explicite. Que d'occasions loupées ! Il avait tout gâché. Mais, il ne se démontait pas, il allait bientôt finir sa tâche et aller le retrouver.

Ils couraient le plus vite possible. Ils étaient suivis par des ninjas de Konoha par la gauche et de Iwa par la droite. Encore quelques mètres et les ninjas de Iwa ne pourraient plus avancer. Enfin arrivé à la frontière, Suigetsu soupira. Déjà eux en moins ! Il ne restait plus que Konoha mais ce n'était que des mouches facile à écraser. Les quatre fuyants s'arrêtèrent et firent face à leurs ennemis.

«Tiens, tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas des ninjas de Konoha qui nous poursuivent ?_, dit soudainement Karin, faisant s'arrêter les poursuivants._»

Sasuke les regarda, un à un, reconnaissant sans difficulté aucune Sakura, Néji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kurenai et un ANBU dont il ignorait complètement le nom ou le visage. Il tiqua. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Il observa l'endroit et se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais venu par ici. Peut-être que celui qu'il désirait voir était partie faire une autre mission, qui sait. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées et commença à combattre aux côtés de son équipe.

Le combat qui s'en suivit fut bruyant, destructeur et différent. Sasuke ne cessait de penser que c'était vraiment étrange de la part de Naruto de ne pas être là quand il y avait une mission portant sur l'équipe Hebi ou Sasuke lui-même. Même s'il n'était pas totalement assidu au combat, il remarqua la fatigue et le désespoir de ses anciens camarades. Quelque chose s'étaient passé, il le sentait.

Sakura assena un énorme coup de poing au sol qui éclata en morceaux, blessant gravement Karin. Juugo se rapprocha d'elle et la protégea pendant qu'elle reprenait conscience. Suigetsu se débrouillait très bien et Sasuke n'avait aucune égratignure. Suigetsu ricana et s'approcha rapidement de son «chef». Il lui murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire Sasuke. C'était un sourire méchant, vil, répugnant. Aucune pitié ne transparaissait sur son visage blanc et fin.

«Tiens, on dirait bien que quand Naruto n'est pas en mission avec vous, vous n'êtes que des raclures. Pitoyable, vraiment._, lâcha Sasuke, toujours le même sourire scotché sur ses lèvres._

-Pardon ?_, lâchèrent Néji et Shikamaru en cœur._

-Je disais juste que sans Naruto, vous n'êtes que des moucherons. Il est juste absent pendant une mission et vous l'échouez. N'avez-vous pas honte ?_, reprit Sasuke, ayant perdu son sourire, laissant place à un visage durcis et de marbre. Un visage de tueur démoniaque._

-Naruto ne pourra plus jamais aller en mission._, annonça Néji, sans état d'âme._»

La seule expression qui resta affichée sur le visage de Sasuke fut l'incompréhension. Il était paumé. C'est quoi ce délire ? Karin et Juugo se rapprochèrent de Sasuke, intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

«Naruto n'est plus.»

Cette phrase, cette minuscule phrase fit tout basculé. Sasuke comprit alors quelque chose. Ces fois où il voyait Naruto, n'étaient que des bribes de souvenirs qu'il tentait de raviver. Ses apparitions n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Quelque chose qui lui était maintenant clair.

«Naruto est mort et tu ne le sais même pas. Tu sais, le plus à plaindre, c'est toi, Sasuke. Tu as perdu la seule personne que tu aimais. La seule à laquelle tu t'es accrochée. Mais tu as fuis. Et il est mort, par ta faute. Tu l'as tué. Sasuke a tué Naruto. C'est toi la personne pitoyable._, enchaîna Shikamaru._»

_**«C'est faux.»**_

«Et le pire, c'est que tu ne le sais même pas. Quelle belle ordure tu es.»

_**«C'est faux !»**_

«NARUTO EST MORT ET IL A PRONONCE TON NOM AU DERNIER MOMENT ! TU L'AS TUE ET IL T'AS REMERCIE ! NOUS ALLONS TOUS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR PARCE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI, NARUTO N'A PLUS JAMAIS PU VIVRE COMME UN ETRE VIVANT !_, hurla Sakura, hors d'elle._

-C'EST FAUX !»

Il n'y croyait pas. Non … Naruto est là. Il le sait. Mais, il ne crois plus trop, en fait.

Il est là. Encore une apparition. _«Que fais-tu là ?»_, pensais-je. Il s'approche, doucement. _«Que fais-tu là ?»_. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'avancer aussi, trop heureux qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Il est là. Juste devant moi. Il me prends dans ses bras. Le froid, le vide, la souffrance, la cruauté, la faiblesse. Voilà ce que je ressens actuellement. Naruto pleure. Puis il rit. Il est heureux de ce qu'il vient de faire. _«Que fais-tu, là ?»_. Mon kunai ensanglanté dans ton cœur me transperce aussi, mais ne me tue pas. Ton corps, il tombe. Non, Naruto. Tu ne t'ai pas laissé mourir, hein ? Tu n'as pas osé me remercier. Ces abrutis dehors ne m'ont jamais dit la vérité. Je sombre, Naruto, je sombre. Et je pars pour mieux te rejoindre.

Une explosion retentit. La team Hebi ne fut plus, et ne sera plus jamais qu'un souvenir d'une équipe composée d'un jeune homme, devenu fou à cause de la mort de son amant. Sasuke Uchiwa avait tué Naruto Uzumaki, de ses propres mains. Et ce n'était plus à prouver, le brun était on ne peux plus meurtrier.


End file.
